A New Change of Pace
by Waiting For The Sky To Fall
Summary: You left. You knew you were pregnant and you still left. Why?" "I knew you'd give everything up for me." After finally getting out of an abusive life, she was free. Free to give her daughter a better life. Even if it means going back home.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you Travis! You aren't my master. You don't own me!"

His grey eyes flashed and his hand clamped down around my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere. I looked around, desperate for someone to help me, but the roads were deserted, and I felt the familiar wave of fear rise up inside of me.

"You're wrong. I do. I own every single part of you. From this gorgeous hair," his hand rose up and fisted itself in my raven curls, tugging it down slightly, "to this sexy little body."

His hands clamped down on my waist and pulled me closer until we were about an inch apart. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I mentally prepared myself for what was going to happen next.

His lips crushed themselves against mine, kneading against them roughly, leaving me with no time to breathe, or even to react. He did this for a couple of minutes, purposely making sure my lips were bruised and swollen, then finally released me.

I took several deep breaths. I looked up and glared at the smirk he wore on his face.

"I hate you."

As quick as lightning, Travis's hand flew out and struck me across the face, the impact resulting with me flying onto the cement. Instinctively, my hands flew to my face and tears welled up into my eyes. Travis only laughed and then reached down, fisting his hand into my curls once again, and pulled my head up.

Menacingly, he whispered into my ear. "No matter how much you may hate me, you'll never be free of me. You and your stupid little daughter. You're both mine. You can run, but I'll always find you. You can hide, but that'll never be enough. And I can promise you, when I find you, both of you're punishments are going to be worse than you can ever imagine. "

I whimpered. He could threaten me all he liked, but once he threatened my daughter, shit was going to fly. Suddenly bored, Travis flung me onto the floor and sent a parting kick to my ribs before walking off.

I wasn't stupid. I knew I needed to get away, not just for myself, but also for my daughter. I picked myself up, stifling the groan of pain, and limped into our revolting apartment. Beer cans littered the furniture, cigarette butts covered every inch of the molding carpet, dirty dishes were piled in the sink, and the stench from the garbage reeked, floating around the apartment in unpleasant waves.

Travis sat on the huge armchair, beer clasped in hand, watching the TV in loud volumes and graphic pictures. Ignoring me, he guffawed loudly at a man on the TV being shot, and I quickly moved into our room.

It was only a little better than out living room. The floor was covered but the bed always managed to stay clean. Grabbing some clothes, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam cover every inch of the tiny bathroom. I lifted my shirt, groaning in pain and looked at my ribs in the mirror. They were swollen and bruised, but not broken. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the boiling hot water. I instantly felt my muscles relax, and the stress leave my body. I quickly washed my body and hair, and turned the water off. I stepped out, dried off, and changed into the jeans and long sleeve shirt I brought into the bathroom with me. I ran a brush through my hair and put on some make-up over my bruises. I walked out of the bathroom, through the living, and into my daughters room, smiling brightly at the sight of her asleep, cuddled next her bear.

Though she came from an unfavorable experience, I loved her to no end. She was my light, my sun, and moon. She was the best little girl anyone could ever have. She rarely cried, she was very affectionate, and was always in high spirits. Though she is only two she has the mind of a 6 year old, comprehending everything, learning new words, and learning to read. I was so proud of her and loved her more than anything in the world.

Before moving to sit next to her I snuck a peek outside to Travis. He was slumped over, beer spilling all over the floor, snores racking the house. I knew this was the moment of truth. Quickly, I moved over my daughter, scooping her up into my arms, and put a finger over my mouth to motion her to be silent. Her eyes were large, questioning what I was doing, but she was silent, clutching her bear to her chest.

I grabbed her red fleece jacket and my backpack, and began my silent voyage to get out of this hellhole. Every step I took, my heart clenched nervously. I could feel a sheen begin on my forehead, and my palms beginning to sweat. Once I reached the door, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. As silently as I could, I twisted the doorknob, my ears alert, and swung the door open quickly, hoping the hinges wouldn't squeak.

"Eeeeeeekkkkkkkkk…."

I stood still, mentally cursing the door, and listened to hear if Travis had gotten up. For five minutes everything was silent. I looked down at my baby girl and grinned. Her beautiful blue eyes shined and she grinned back. I stepped outside and nearly felt my shoulders ease with relief. I quietly shut the door and took off for the car I had parked 2 blocks away.

I all but wept in relief when I saw the tiny blue Toyota hidden amongst the trees. I grabbed the keys from my backpack and unlocked the doors. I buckled my baby into the car seat, and kissed both her cheeks joyfully. I hopped into the drivers seat and started the car up. The purr of the engine sparked a new found hope in my heart.

I looked into the review mirror at my daughter. "I love you sweetheart."

She smiled. "I love you too Mommy."

I grinned and put the car into drive. I pulled out of trees and onto the streets, following it until I reached the highway. I kept driving, not knowing where I was going, or where we'd end up. I'd packed both our suitcases, bought non-perishable groceries, and stuffed the rest of my cash into the glove compartment. Even though it had taken me months to plan this escape, hiding the car, the money, and food, it'd all been worth it. Especially since I knew my daughter would finally be safe, away from the abusive monster and hellhole in which we'd both stayed in for so long.

The highway was relatively empty for 2:00 in the morning, so I let my mind wander. As much as I'd wanted to rid myself of them, Travis' words stuck.

_" You're both mine. You can run, but I'll always find you. You can hide, but that'll never be enough. And I can promise you, when I find you, both of you're punishments are going to be worse than you can ever imagine."_

He wasn't going to find us. I wouldn't let him. I was going to keep my daughter safe, no matter what the cost was.

I looked in the review mirror once again, my eyes resting on my sleeping daughter.

"I promise you baby, he's never going to hurt you ever again. I'll keep you safe. Always. I love you, my Annabelle."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here it is. The second chapter. Hold the applause. First read and then review. Please and Thank You. **

**Struggling authors, like me, need as many reviews as they can get. So please, help the cause.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Sadly.  
**

**

* * *

**

I kept driving, not stopping and never looking at the signs. It was all a straight path for that night hours of driving. As the green started to fade from the scenery I knew we were miles away from Travis. We were safe enough, so I pulled into the nearest motel, and parked the car.

"Mommy, where are we?"

I turned and smiled at Annabelle. "We're going to stay here tonight."

I got out of the car and opened Annabelle's door and unbuckled her car seat. She jumped into my arms and hugged me tight.

"Mommy, are we going away from that bad man?"

My heart clenched uncomfortably. "Yes baby, we're going far away from him. He's never going to hurt us again."

Annabelle's smile was bright and shone brightly. "Yay!"

I laughed and picked her. I grabbed one duffel bag from the trunk of the car and locked it. The doors to the motel had the name "Paradise Sun" etched onto it and I almost laughed at the corniness of it.

The teenage boy sitting at the front desk looked bored as he discreetly tried to read the old issue of "Sports Illustrated."

I walked up and set Annabelle onto the floor, holding tightly onto her hand. "Hi. I'd like to reserve a room here for the night."

The boy looked up and his jaw dropped. I tried not to blush, but I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Sure. Would you like a suite?"

I nodded and he typed some words into the computer.

"Cash or credit?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a thick wad of cash. The boy's eye's widened and he hesitantly typed something into the computer.

"Name please?"

"First name or last?"

"Both."

I took a deep breath. "Montez. Gabriella Montez."

He typed that in and all the other paraphernalia. I waited patiently but I could feel Annabelle squirming. I picked her up and rested her on my hip, rocking to and fro gently. The boy finished typing n all the information and passed me the piece of paper. On it had all the information written down and the price of the room. I quickly counted off the correct amount of money and passed it to the boy. I then grabbed the key card from his hand, grabbed my bag, and walked up to my room.

I pushed the door open after unlocking it and set the duffel onto the shag carpet. It was tiny, with a couch, TV, and a bed. The wallpaper was out of date by centuries, and the bedspread looked rough and uncomfortable. I looked to Annabelle as she wrinkled her nose and frowned.

"I know it's not the best honey, but it's only for the night."

She nodded and sat down on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and nearly threw-up at the sight. Everything was molded and brown, rusted to the point of being hazardous. I shook my head, refusing to even look in there again. I quickly shut the door and walked over to Annabelle, lying next to her, wrapping my arm around her tiny body protectively.

I hummed until Annabelle was fast asleep and gently drifted off myself.

* * *

_I jumped out of the old blue civic had I bought my junior year (it was only $400) and quickly ran into his house. There was noise vibrating from the backyard and smoked filling the sky. People filled every inch, inside the house and out. The going away party we had decided to throw months ago seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, all I wanted these people to do was fuck off. I needed to find him, quickly, before it was too late. _

_"Ella! Over here!"_

_I turned and saw Taylor and Chad resting on a pool chair set up in the deep corner of the lush backyard. Though they were going to schools thousands of miles away from one another, they promised to make things work, no matter what the cost was. They meant too much to each other than to give it all away for a couple of years. It wasn't worth it to them._

_What a slap in the face._

_I walked over to them, my gladiator flats slapping against the basketball court. Chad stood up grabbed another chair and placed it next to theirs. I sat down and took a deep, calming breath._

_"Hey Ella. How are you holding up?" Taylor asked sympathetically, placing her hand comfortingly on my arm. _

_I shrugged, not really in the mood to talk. My eyes quickly scanned the landscape but I could not find him. _

_Reading my mind, Chad turned and faced me. "He's in his room."_

_I nodded in thanks, and took off. I traveled through the packed kitchen, hitting people both intentionally and unintentionally. I finally reached his door but stopped in my tracks when I heard strange noise's coming from behind it. And those sounds were too familiar for me not to know who they were._

_I grabbed the knob and threw the door open. Both bodies threw themselves apart but it was too late. _

_"Brie…"_

_I was shaking. They both struggled to put their clothes back on, but there was no way in hell I was going to stay and watch that. I turned and sprinted out of there. I pushed people out of my way, determined to get to my car before I broke down. I was so close but the stupid decorative rock got in my way and I feel to my knees. And at that point, I could not stop myself from crying. Trying not to embarrass myself I wrapped into a ball, my back arched, with my head tucked into my lap, successfully hiding my tears._

_"Brie! Are you okay?"_

_"Gabby? Are you hurt?"_

_Two hands reached down to help me up. Two delicate, pale ones, and two strong, calloused ones. I knocked them both away. I got onto my feet and stared them straight into their eyes._

_"Don't bother. I don't need your help, either of you. Not anymore."_

_The man's face was hurt, his cobalt blue eyes depressed. "Brie, I'm sorry."_

_"Me too." For once, she actually looked sincere. But we were past sincerity at this point, way past it._

_"Oh really? Are you really sorry Sharpay?" Have you ever been sorry for anything in your entire life?" I spit out._

_Her icy blue eyes stared at me. "Consider this that only one that is ever going to matter."_

_I rolled my eyes. "That's bullshit. We were best friends. I told you everything. I told you three days ago he broke up with me. I told you I wasn't over him. I told you how much he meant to me. Still. I told you how much I loved him and how much I still do, even after everything. And what did you do? You brushed it off your shoulder, like you always do, and went behind my back and fucked me over. Four years of friendship. You can consider it all over now. Because there is no way in hell that I'm ever going to forgive you for this." _

_People in the crowds around us gasped, and murmurs could be heard. Sharpay was crying, her mascara running down her face, her icy eyes red, and cheeks pink. She whispered something and then ran off, Zeke running after her. _

_I opened my car door and then quickly slammed it shut, fumbling to turn the engine on. Troy ran up to the car window and presses his hands against the cold glass, fogging it considerably. The engine started with my turned key and I stomped down onto the gas, driving off at 70 miles-per-hour. Troy had jumped back in the act of trying to avoid being hit and stared down at the tire tracks I had left in his driveway. _

_Piloting a car with mascara and eyeliner running down your face and tears clouding your eyes is hard. Having to stare at the pictures of your best friend, who had just stabbed you in the back was much, much harder. _

_I pulled into the empty driveway of my house and parked the car. Grasping the pictures, I tore them off the dashboard, successfully ripping them into tiny pieces, and furiously threw them out the window into the cool, summer breeze, letting it take them far away from me. I rested my head against the hard steering wheel and sobbed, my body shaking with each breath I took. I don't remember how long I stayed in my car, crying my heart and soul out. Once my tear count dropped I reached into the glove compartment and with shaky hands, pulled out the pink rectangular box with bold words printed on it. _

_I took a big breath and read the words, hoping it would eventually sink in. _

**_Pregnancy Test with 100% Accuracy. _**

_I opened my car door, grabbed my oversized purse and walked straight into my bathroom, wanting to see how accurate these tests really were. _

_

* * *

_

Annabelle shifted and I woke up, my body soaked with sweat. Moving Annabelle into the middle of the bed, I slipped out and sat on the dingy couch that was placed in front of the TV and AC. Turning on the TV I was met with the 5:00 news.

The bright, chirping faces of Sarah Stun and Steve Silver graced the TV as they talked about a pointless story on the newest "high" fashion. Rolling my eyes, I flipped the channel and looked at the estimated weather for the day. Apparently, it was going to be sunny with 20-mile winds. I was about the turn off the TV when the weatherman's words rang out like a curse.

"And today looks like it's going to be on the cooler side, so ladies and gentlemen of Albuquerque, New Mexico, I suggest lights jackets and hats, because there is…"

Albuquerque. New Mexico. East High. Sharpay. Him. My head spun and I desperately tried to regain my sense of equilibrium. I laid horizontally and closed my eyes.

The irony of Annabelle and I ending back up here was almost hilarious. The one place I wanted to avoid, besides my own personal hell, was Albuquerque. Hell, New Mexico in general. I groaned. I knew what fate was trying to do and I hated it. Badly.

As much as I didn't want to, it was time to go home and face the music. Literally.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!**

**You have no idea how much it'll mean to me.  
**


End file.
